The invention relates to the tool industry and, particularly, to a magnetic tool holder for holding metallic tool elements such as sockets for socket wrenches and the like, which tool holder can be magnetically affixed to a desired ferrous metallic surface to allow convenient selection of tool elements.
Numerous devices are known in the art for storing tools. Such devices are as varied as the tools for which they are intended.
The use of magnets to store such tools and to position the device is also generally known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,230 to Winnard.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,230 also possesses several of the drawbacks common to the prior art devices. Namely, it is designed specifically for a particular type of tool (sockets for socket wrenches), and it involves complicated production caused by the cover member of non-metallic binding material having embedded magnetic particles, and the body member which requires numerous bore holes of different size for tool elements.
It is desirable to provide a tool holder possessing the advantages of magnetic positioning and holding for tools, which holder is not limited to a specific tool type.
It is further desirable to provide such a device which is simple in manufacture and well suited to automated production in large volumes.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tool holder which is "universal" in that it can be used to store or carry any type of metallic tool or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a magnetic tool holder which is simple in manufacture so as to be well suited to automated manufacture in high volumes.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.